The Devil's Kiss
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Trish learns that one thing can lead to another when you least expect it... Trish/Lucia


**Author's Note: **Hey lads! This is the first DMC fanfic that I have posted up and it's a Trish/Lucia fic. X3 I've wanted to write a fic about one of my favourite pairings, though I do wonder why there aren't many stories of this pairing. Anyways I hope ye enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p>The clinking of high heels echoed throughout the empty streets. The only noise that accompanied it was the laboured breathing of the lesser demon as it lay in a crumpled heap, dark blood covering it's blotchy, rubbery white flesh. Its ribcage struggled to expand along with its breathing. Sharp golden eyes watched warily as the figure continued to step forward. Its attacker was rather curvy, had long shapely legs, a nice waist and her rather ample breast cupped by a black leather bustier. She wore a pair of tight leather pants that pronounced her legs a bit more, her long blonde hair draped over her pale shoulders as her full lips pulled into a smirk. Her sky blue eyes gleamed in delight behind her shades as she approached the heavily wounded demon.<p>

The demon let out a howl as the woman shot out a burst of electricity with a flick of her hand that struck him. She watched as the lesser demon twitched and convulsed before her. The demon dropped to the floor, panting as she took out Ombre and pointed it at the demon. It's golden eyes widened before a bullet went through it.

Trish put away Ombre and scoffed, 'A lesser demon, again? When will there be anything to entertain me?' She whipped off her shades as a very familiar bob and scar appeared carrying a bazooka type weapon. As Lady approached her, the demon's corpse melted away.

Lady gave the ex-Mundus servant a questioning look. 'What are you doing out here…? I thought Dante was supposed to do that.'

Trish sighed. 'Haven't you noticed already?' her sultry voice growled. 'It's Dante; he was too lazy to get up off his own ass…but he didn't tell me that it was something so boring as lesser demons…'

'That's probably the reason why he sent you,' Lady snorted. 'This was going to pay off a small bit of the debt that he owes me…'

Trish grinned, simply shrugging. 'Oh well, we could always get some more clothes out of his account'

Lady began to laugh. 'Well…I guess that'll have to do. Now that I'm done, I better head back to Devil May Cry…and kick Dante's ass while I'm at it.'

'Yeah,' Lady smirked. 'Say, wanna lift…? I'm heading there anyways.'

Trish nodded, swinging her leg over the edge at the back as Lady settled into the front putting on her red safety helmet. She gave a quick rev to the engine before driving off.

'DANTE!'

'Huh…?' the white haired man grumbled as he leaned back on his chair, his fingers laced behind his head as his legs rested on the desk. Dante frowned in annoyance from underneath the magazine, completely inappropriate for children. He gave out a loud yawn as the "Brat" came stomping into the room. She dropped the mop and bucket, sudsy water spilling out onto the wooden floorboards. The small girl placed her hands on her hips and glowered at the half-demon.

'Dante!' Patty shouted. 'Why aren't you cleaning up this place?' Patty always confused him; she chastised him as if she were his own mother…who knew that the son of the legendary knight Sparda would be ordered around by a ten year old human girl…

Dante grumbled a bit more, shifting into a more comfortable position on the chair. 'Taking a nap,' he mumbled, swallowing a bit of excess saliva from his mouth.

'You already took a nap several hours ago,' Patty whined. 'Do I always have to clean up after you?'

Dante twitched his lips a small bit before replying, 'Was that a question…?'

Patty just growled, her small hands balling up into fists as she glared at the infuriating man who was simply lazing about in front of her. She let out a small sigh; what's the point? She might as well change the subject. 'Aren't you going to look for some work?' she queried. 'I mean, if you don't get paid; who's gonna buy me new clothes…?'

'Don't you have enough clothes…?' Dante replied, his tone bored and annoyed. 'Besides, why waste money on clothes that cost way too much, when I can go out and buy a few pizzas and strawberry sundaes…'

'But-'

The doors burst open causing Patty to jump and turn around. Dante didn't move a muscle as the duo came in. Lady frowned, 'Humph, are you still doing nothing…? Why aren't you working your ass off so that you can pay me my debt…?'

Slowly he brought the magazine down his face to see the displeased look on Lady's face. 'What? So you can take all of my earnings?' he complained, plopping the magazine onto the desk. 'I need to eat.'

'And I need all the money you owe me,' she shot back. Trish moved some of the empty beer bottles aside and lifted herself onto Dante's desk, crossing her legs.

'You need to pay me too,' Trish stated. 'After all; I was the one who did your work since you were too lazy.'

'Alright, I get it, I get it…' Dante sighed as Morrison entered the room.

Patty rushed up to him tugging his trench coat. 'Morrison,' she cried. 'Dante is being such a jerk! Can't you do anything about it?'

Morrison sighed and placed a few papers on Dante's desk. 'I got a few odd jobs for you,' he said. 'The clients say that they'll pay well when the jobs are done.' Trish, Lady and Patty grinned like a group of lionesses finding their prey.

Just then the phone rang. Dante hit his heel next to the telephone causing it to jump out of its holder and into the air. Dante grabbed the phone in mid-air and continued to answer it. The four just stood there as Dante continued to grunt "uh", "uh-huh" and "hmm" before eventually putting down the phone. Everyone blinked. 'Who was that…?' Trish asked; her curiosity piqued.

Dante shrugged. 'An old friend I met I while back…she wants to come over here.'

'Why?'

'Dunno, won't say.'

'Well aren't you gonna collect her…?' Lady asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. Dante sighed, returning back to his previous position. The room fell silent for a while.

'Why don't you go Trish…?' Dante suggested. Trish was a little taken back while he explained further. 'If you go and collect her; I'll pay you double.'

'You don't have the money to pay me anyway,' Trish scoffed.

Dante groaned; why is it that he and money never got along…? 'True, but you're always complaining that you're bored, so this'll be a little change and if you're worried about money; I'll pay you with what I earn from these jobs…'

Lady's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, if a stranger walked in they'd swear that she was choking on a live eel. 'T-that's my money!' she stammered, waving her pistol at him. While Lady was throwing curses at him, Trish pondered on his offer. It would be a change; she hasn't been doing much lately…and the possible pay sounds good…if she didn't have to hound him all the time.

'Whatever,' Dante dismissed, putting the magazine over his face again. 'I'm gonna look at something a lot more interesting…'

Patty's wide blue eyes filled with wonder. 'What's that Dante…?'

'The back of my eyelids…'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^ xxx


End file.
